


Like Stars in Her Eyes

by Saraste



Series: Holiday fics 2017 [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Modern AU, Sappy, tree decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Tauriel decorates their fir and Kíli can't keep his lips to himself.





	Like Stars in Her Eyes

Kíli winds his arms around Tauriel’s waist and looks at their tree with her. ‘It’s perfect.’

‘Do you really think so?’ Tauriel asks, shifting to face him. Behind her, fairy lights twinkle and make the ornaments glitter and shine, yet Kíli really only has eyes for Tauriel.

‘Perfect,’ he murmurs, lost in her, and has to kiss her, gentle and sweet.

She responds in kind, giving of herself to him in the kiss as much as he does to her and in that they are evenly matched.

The bright clear lights make stars in her eyes as he lays her down onto the pillows so conveniently toppled down next to the solstice tree and he is the luckiest man in the world to have her as his wife, he thinks as tree decorating becomes something else entirely.


End file.
